Hugo Hood Part 14 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Old Ben Kenobi's Church
Cast *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) Transcript *(that night, a ragging storm looms across Nottingham) *Clopin: Man, oh, man. That Prince Makunga sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. (as the kids, their mother, and father leave a gravestone with a walking stick behind, Jasper walks around the place, laughing evilly at the slaves, and shakes hands with Vader) Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. (sings Not In Nottingham) Every town, Has its ups and down. Sometime ups, Outnumber the downs. But not in Nottingham. *Dumbo: What will happen to us now? *Granny: I don't know, darling. It's just not what our life used to be. *Stephanie: And now it's ruined, because we'll never escape. *Clopin: I'm inclined to believe, If we were so down, We'd up and leave, We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'. *Baloo: I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. *Clopin: Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham. (Vader laughs evilly as more slaves come in and shut the doors and lock themselves up. Meanwhile, at Ben's church, a bell rings) *Old Ben Kenobi: (with a pipe in his mouth) Oh, those poor people. It might be worse. They're cheerful... ...like me, eh? Not really. *Chris's Dad: Old Ben... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. (puts a corn-cob pipe and blows some bubbles out of it as some tears fall out of his eyes and land on the ground) *Old Ben Kenobi: You're right, Chris's Dad, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. *Chris's Mom: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Makunga taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? *Merlin: Yes, those poor people. (opens a lid inside a poor box and sees nothing in it) Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighs)... empty. *Chris's Mom: Ben, we've saved this. (gives Merlin a penny that he puts into the box to keep safe) It's not much, but please take it for the poor. *Old Ben Kenobi: Your last farthing? Aw, Molly, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. *Chris's Dad: (wipes some tears from his eyes and stops blowing bubbles) Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. *Old Ben Kenobi: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Darth Vader: Howdy, Obi-Wan. (organ stops playing with Chris's Dad looking shocked with his engine driver hat falling off his head and back on again and his mouth dropping with his pipe falling out of his mouth and back in again with his eyes opened wide) Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *Chris's Dad: (angry) What does that big bully want here? *Chris's Mom: Hey, honey, shh. *Darth Vader: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *Old Ben Kenobi: Now, just a minute, Darth. (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Darth Vader: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Makunga. Every little bit helps. *Chris's Mom: Oh, you put that back! *Darth Vader: And His Majesty also blesses you, eh, Chris's Mom? *Old Ben Kenobi: You thievin' scoundrel! *Darth Vader: Now, take it easy, Obi-Wan. I'm just doin' my duty. *Old Ben Kenobi: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Makunga?!! *Darth Vader: Listen, Obi-Wan. You're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *Old Ben Kenobi: Get out of my church! Out. (gets up and bumps Darth Vader right out of his church) *Darth Vader: Ooh. *Old Ben Kenobi: Out. *Darth Vader: Ooh. *Old Ben Kenobi: Out. *Darth Vader: Ooh. *Old Ben Kenobi: Out! *Darth Vader: Ooh. *Molly the Yellow Engine: (as Ben takes out and ignites a purple lightsaber before Vader takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) Oh, dear me. *Old Ben Kenobi: You want taxes? (battles Vader) I'll, give you... taxes! *Darth Vader: (gets poked in the belly and gets whacked on the head) Ooh! Ow! *Chris's Dad: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Merlin! (the battle goes on until Vader finally slices Ben's hand with lightsaber in it off before Old Ben Kenobi screams in Tom Cat's voice) *Darth Vader: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (puts a rope around Ben's neck and drags him off) *Chris's Mom: Oh, no. (sighs sadly) *Chris's Dad: Oh, there, there, darling. *Clopin: (singing) Every town... has its ups and downs... sometimes ups... outnumber the downs... but not in Nottingham. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts